


The Maid Outfit Incident

by LAwrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Maid dress, Pet Names, Smut, Top Wilbur Soot, but not really, first smut, maid schlatt, schlattbur - Freeform, uhhhhhhh, wilbur is kind of an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites
Summary: Jschlatt and Wilbur make a wager. If Schlatt could ignore Wilbur for a day, he would get payed. But of course, Schlatt lost and now had to wear an outfit of the brits choice for two days.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 430





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ha lol no smut this chapter boys

_“I bet that you can’t survive a day ignoring me.”_

_“Oh you are_ **_on_ ** _lover boy.”_

  
  


That was Schlatts famous last words. Wilbur didn’t even have to try before Schlatt went off on him. If he had just have kept his mouth shut for 5 minutes he would have won his money. 

“Fuck you Soot.” He glanced at the package the other man had handed to him when he was mid rant about how annoying he was. He sat down on his bed, inspecting the box. What ever was inside, he had to wear. For the next two days. The ram finally got enough courage to open the box. He did it slowly, hoping to buy himself a bit of time. His eyes were closed and he held out the box away from him like it was going to infect him.

He slowly opened his eyes again and slowly brought the box back into his lap, now inspecting its contents.

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Wilbur Soot was a dead man. Schlatt picked up one of the contents in the box. It was a maid dress. He calmly placed the box next to him on the bed and put the dress in with it. Safe to say, he wasn’t happy. He made his way out of the room and to his kitchen where Wilbur would be waiting. He knocked on the counter to get the insufferable brits attention. Said brit turned around and smiled at the much shorter ram hybrid American, “I’m not putting that on you prick.” Schlatt huffed violent intent seeping from his calm words.

“What on earth could you mean?” Wilbur questioned acting innocent, he smiled to piss Schlatt off more than he was.

“Don’t act all innocent with me. You are making me wear a dress- actually scratch that, a MAID dress.” He flushed in embarrassment.

“Well Schlatt a deal is a deal, I could make it much worse you know.” Schlatt tensed for a slight moment.

“Fucking- you know what, fine. I’ll play your stupid game, but on my terms.” He was still a bit flustered, but he agreed to get it over with.

“There it is my pretty princess, now go get changed.” Wilbur sent him off once more to his room. When Schlatt once again entered that room where the demon sat. He had a staring contest with the box when he entered the doorway. He sighed in annoyance and closed the door behind him. He cautiously took a few steps towards the box as if at any moment it was going to attack him. He opened the box once again, he glared at the dress and its accessories.

“I am going to kill him.” He whisperd light heartedly, in the box there was the dress, but there was also thigh highs, they were white with black bows on the top, there was also a small apron that went with the dress. He started to strip his hoodie and jeans off, as well as his socks.

Needless to say, he wasn’t having a grand time putting the outfit on. He was internally cursing Wilburs name every time he had to re tie the apron on his waist, he truly was a realistic woman beauty standard. He slid the thigh highs onto their respected legs, Schlatt stood up from his bed. He made his way to the bathroom connected to his room to look in a mirror. He glanced into his reflection. “Yup, he’s a dead man.” After a mental debate, he decided to own wearing this dress because you know what, he looked decent and it’s funny as hell. 

He strutted out of his bathroom with confidence and walked out of his bedroom. He suddenly lost all his confidence as soon as he left the safe area that is his room. He wonders why it had to be him. He curse almost everyone as he made his way back to the kitchen. He was dragging his covered feet down the stairs and into the living area. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the taller man on the sofa. It seemed as if the other man hasn’t noticed Schlatt yet. Schlatt would like to keep it that way. He started to slowly and quietly make his way behind the couch, slightly crouching a bit trying to sneak his way past him. Once he got close to passing him an arm stretched out in front of him, stopping the man dead in his tracks.

“Why are you trying to sneak past me Schlatt?” Wilbur questioned, not averting his gaze from his phone.

“None of your fucking business Soot.”

“Actually it is kind of my business now.” He finally glanced up at Schlatt, he was beautiful. Both men found a heat rising to their cheeks one in embarrassment the other in admiration. They both just stared at each other, un moving for what seemed like an eternity. Wilbur was the first to snap out of it and he rose from his seat, making his way over to Schlatt who was still in a daze, eyes never fell off of the taller brit. Wilbur would have liked nothing more than to know what was going on in the shorter mans head at that moment.

They were both silent, hoping that the other person would break the ice first. Wilbur reached out and lightly ghosted his hand onto Schlatts hip, almost like a kiss, his hand trailed from his hip all the way to his shoulder and back down again.

“Man, if I knew you would look this good I would have done this ages ago.” He gazed adoringly at the ram, it was slightly amusing to see him get all riled up over the smallest complement, you can’t blame him for wanting to tease him for a while. That was enough to snap him out of his own mind, Schlatts face flushed a nice cherry red color, for the first time, he didn’t have a quip he could us to counter the others words. The smaller just huffed in resonance, not bothering to remove the gentle hand that still rested on his shoulder. “Come on princess, you have to say something, it’s rude to not respond when a man just gave his heart to you.” Wilbur fake whined, voice dripping with an amused hurt. He smirked waiting for the lad to say something.

“Fucking rot in hell Soot.” Schlatt spat, Wilbur hummed in respond and moved both his hands onto Schlatts waist and leaning in to their faces are mere inches a part.

“I think we both know we would be down there together.” He whispered, finally closing the gap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go you horny mother fuckers.
> 
> This is literally 4 pages on google docs long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more Bottom Jschlatt so I really went, "Fine, I'll do it myself-" I GIVE TO THE PEOPLE AND THE PEOPLE GIVE TO ME-
> 
> Also I tried to make the smut a bit realistic, aka at some moments it gets a little awkward, but like in a funny way- 
> 
> I'm writing this at like 1 am right now so sorry if it's not the best, also I don't really write smut so, yolo I guess.

It took Schlatt by surprise, he was frozen as soon as he felt a pair of slightly chapped warm lips met his own. He didn’t know how to react, it wasn’t a passionate kiss, it was soft and welcoming. He wasn’t used to it. His eyes were wide open and he looked at the man currently kissing him, he seemed relaxed, calm, and he almost kissed him like he was saying a goodbye. Wilbur pulled away slowly, Schlatts lips felt cold again. 

“I- I’m sorry.” Wilbur spoke softly, he sounded so broken. He backed away cautiously, he wanted Schlatt to say something, anything, he had to know his thoughts. Feelings. Something. They both stared at one another, both looking for answers. Wilbur started to turn away from the American man, that was enough to get Schlatt to snap out of it. Just as Wilbur started to leave the shorter man grabbed the back of his yellow sweater and pulled him to be at his level and immediately kissed him. 

This time it was passionate as if he was trying to say to not leave him. Wilburs mind shut down for a few seconds before he started to kiss back, just as passionately. Schlatts hands started to wander to Wilburs neck and then griped his hair, trying to get closer. The brit backed Schlatt into a wall and grabbed his thigh to lift it on his waist, the ram gasped giving the taller access to his mouth. His tongue felt like fire, his mouth was getting hotter and hotter. Most of that heat traveled down ward until it met with his crouch. Their tongues battled for dominance over the other, the yellow sweater wearing man won that battle. He pulled away, a string of saliva connected their mouths. 

Schlatt hasn’t opened his eyes yet which let the other man capture a mental photo of his almost already fucked out facial expression. He was panting, out of breath like he had just ran a marathon. He slowly opened his eyes to meet clouded chestnut eyes. 

“Don’t you ever fucking say sorry for that, again.” He was still panting, but he didn’t care. Wilbur went back to his usual amused self, he wore a shit eating grin on his face.

“Wow, if I knew a kiss would get you this worked up, I would have saved doing that until marriage.” He wiggled his eyebrows and slightly grinded against the man he had pinned to the wall. He let out a moan in surprise then glared at Wilbur.

“Are you going to fuck me or not, because I’m fine with dealing with this on my own.” He was looking Wilbur straight in his eyes and saw how they shifted from glossed over to full on darkening with lust. He kissed Schlatt again, moving both his hands to trap Schlatts on the wall. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, he licked Schlatts lips asking for permission, Schlatt being a little bitch he declined. Wilbur groaned in frustration, he moved both of the hybrids hands into one of his hands and moved the other one to grab the mans ass. Schlatt let out a small moan which opened his mouth enough to let the brits tongue in once again. 

This kiss was much more sloppy, Schlatt could feel saliva drip down his chin and cover his lips. They were both groaning, the room seeming to get hotter and hotter. His boxers getting tighter and tighter. His mind was clouded over, he couldn’t get a single congruent thought to cross his mind, all he could think about was Wilbur and how he needed more. Wilbur pulled away again and started to move away from Schlatt, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

“What? You said that you could handle it your self.” It was obvious that he wanted Shclatt just as much as he wanted him, but he still wanted to have his fun while the ram could still walk and talk. He sat back on his spot on the couch and turned on the TV. The man still leaning on the wall for support whined, Wilbur could just leave him like this, he couldn’t handle it, he needed him to touch him. His entire body was a flame and it needed to be put out. His mind was still cloudy and his eyes were drooping a bit with lust. He was frustrated and felt tears bubble in his eyes, he wanted to strangle Wilbur, but he also wanted him to use him. He was conflicted. He wiped his mouth and wiped his hand on the skirt of the dress.

He made his way over to the couch, he sat next to the british man and tried to pay attention to what ever documentary he put on. He noticed the man next to him squirm in his spot and in result got a bit closer to the American. Schlatt couldn’t take another minute of it, he had to do something, and that he did. He scooched a bit closer to Wilbur, just enough for the other to notice how close the two were now, Schlatt acted as if he didn’t notice, trying to get revenge on the man to his right. He felt Wilburs covered thigh brush against his exposed one, hoping to get his attention back onto the problem at hand. Schlatt again pretended not to notice. Wilburs breath hitched, they both had each other wrapped around their fingers. They both had a type of control over the other. 

Wilbur made his next move, he snaked his hand onto Schlatts thigh, slightly squeezing it. Schlatts face erupted into flames. They were both acting like teenagers even though they were trying to suck each others souls out just a few minutes ago. 

Schlatt made his move which was much more than what wilbur did, he silently hyped himself up in his mind and climbed on top of Wilburs lap. He leaned in timidly and kissed Wilbur again, but softer this time. His mind was a bit less cloudy and he was able to rationalize his thoughts. Wilbur, of course, kissed back with the same timid approach. It was a short kiss, when they both pulled away they gazed into each others eyes almost asking if this was ok. Wilbur rubbed Schlatts back to comfort him, and Schlatt hugged him tightly. That small moment didn’t last long though, they were both still horny as hell, but didn’t know what to do next.

Schlatt started to slowly grind his crouch against the others, searching for some type of relief, the other groans in pleasure, they were both lustful and wanted to cherish it as much as they could in fear of this never happening again. Schlatt picked up his pace, desperate for release. He started to moan more and more high pitched. He was almost on the edge, he could feel it, he was almost at the drop. As soon as he was at the brink of climax Wilbur flipped there positions on the couch, Wilbur was on top of Schlatt this time keeping him in place. Schlatt whined again, he was so close.

“Now princess, you didn’t think that I would just let you end this before the real fun happened did you?” Schlatt felt like crying, he was bucking his hips up into the air trying to find any type of friction, but was met with none.

“Wilbur if you don’t help me I swear I will kill you.” Wilbur smirked down at him.

“Now what would you like me to help you with?” The man under him wanted nothing more than for his smirk to be slapped right off his face. Wilbur noticed this and continued to act innocent, “What? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what it is you want.” He raised his eyebrow at the man under him, expecting him to answer. Jschlatt was still not having it so he turned his head to the side as if telling Wilbur to fuck off already. “Ok, have it your way.” The British man started to stand up but was immediately brought back down my the shorter man. Schlatt straddled his thighs to keep him right where he wanted him. Wilbur looked down at him in curiosity.

“Wilbur if you don’t fuck me right now I will chop your dick straight off. Now stop being an asshole and just give me what I want.” Wilbur smiled at this.

“As you wish pretty boy.” Wilbur lifted up the skirt of the dress and started to take off the mans boxers, his dick sprung up from its confinement and Schlatt shivered due to the coldness of the room passing on his cock. Wilbur stroked it a few times earning moans that would ring in his ears for the next week and shivers from the desperate man. He offered 2 fingers and poked Schlatts mouth with them, “Open up princess.” For the first time in his life he obeyed and opened his mouth and let the two enter his mouth. He sucked on the fingers and swirled his tongue around them as well. Damn was it a sight to behold, Wilbur had to control his urge to just fuck him right then and there. Once he deemed them wet enough he pulled them out of Schlatts mouth with a subtle pop. 

He guided his fingers to Schlatts ass, “Just tell me when I should stop if it becomes too much for you.” Schlatt nodded and placed his head on the brits shoulder. Wilbur slowly pushed his index finger in and Schlatt started to squirm and tense up, “Shhhhh you need to relax, I promise it will feel better soon.” Schlatt didn’t respond, he didn’t have to. Wilbur heard the man start to control his breathing trying to calm his body. While he was doing this Wilbur started to slowly thrust his index finger in and out of Schlatts hole. After a few times of with just the one finger Schlatt started to moan a bit giving Wilbur the ok to stick his middle finger in. He did the same thing he did with his first finger, he started slow then when he heard the ram moan a bit he would pick up his pace a little bit.

Schlatt was a mess, he was coming undone by just Wilburs fingers, it made him wonder hwo he will act once he got the real thing, “I’m- hgh- c-close.” He moaned, Wilbur removed his fingers from Schlatt and he whined.

“I know, I know, but I’m sure that you would much rather cum with my dick inside of you yeah?” Schlatt didn’t lift his head, he was too embarrassed to answer. “Why don’t you help me with my jeans.” Schlatts head did perk at this, he looked up almost innocently at Wilbur and began to unbutton and unzip Wilburs jeans, he pulled them down just so Wilburs boxers would be showing as well as the obnoxious tent in them. He gulped and looked up at Wilbur who gave him a nod. Schlatt started to pull down Wils boxers and his cock sprung to life as soon as the undergarment was at his thigh. Schlatt got and idea, he slowly removed himself from Wilburs lap and got on his knees in front of the man, Wilbur was in his own little world at this point not even noticing the shift of Schlatts movements. Schlatt pumped Wilburs cock experimentally in which he received a groan. Wilbur finally notice the position Schlatt was in, he was at Wilburs mercy. On his knee's stroking his dick, in a fucking maid dress and thigh highs. Wilburs mouth almost watered at the sight. 

A bit more confident, Schlatt started to lick the tip of the other mans penis. He earned a low almost predictory moan. That was enough for Schlatt to try and take all of Wills dick in his mouth, the noises of him sucking his dick was almost enough to bring him over the edge. Not to mention how hot and wet it was inside his mouth. He wondered how good it would be to finally fuck Schlatt, almost figuratively put him in his place. He almost didn’t notice his own climax start to swiftly approach due to how fast the other man was bobbing his head, he pulled Schlatt off of his dick and he whined in protest. He brought him back into his lap and positioned him over his cock.

“Are you ready?” Schlatt gave him a ‘are you fucking serious right now’ face. “What I’m just asking for consent first!” Jschlatt sighed.

“Do I have to everything my fucking self.” He started to sink down on the taller mans cock until it was all the way in, both men groaned at the felling. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit together and were made for each other. Once Schlatt was used to a dick in his ass, both figuratively and literally, he started to bounce a bit on the other man. A bit slow at first, but gradually picking up speed. It was heaven, Wilbur could have sworn that this was a dream, neither wanted to believe that sex could feel this good but it did. They were going at it like rabbits at this point. Wilbur was helping Schlatt on his cock, gripping his hips and most defiantly leaving some marks on Schlatts skin. Hickies littered both their necks and both were slowly chasing their own climax. Wilbur started to whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

“You’re doing so good, you’re my princess aren’t you, so pretty for me.” That was when Wilbur hit that one bundle of nerves that made Schlatt make the loudest most high pitched moan he has ever made in his life. Wilbur continues to thrust up into the moaning hybrid, almost directly hitting the same spot over and over, faster and harder. They could both feel the world around them fade to white and they soon climaxed together. Schlatt found it hard to keep his eyes open, he was so tired that he just passed out due to it. Wilbur took note of this and removed him from his dick. 

He left for a bit to grab two damp towels and a blanket. He began to clean Schlatt and himself up, he then draped the blanket over the sleeping ram and kissed his head.

“Sleep well my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly if you have any bottom Jschlatt requests I would be happy to hear them, bc there needs to be more god damn it-


End file.
